


Games

by DaFishi



Series: High School [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Len, Fluff, High School AU, Hockey Captain Len, M/M, Omega Barry, Track Runner Barry, because he knows Len is just a teddy bear, but Barry loves him, he doesn’t think he deserves barry, len is very insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Leonard has never played a game harder than the one known as ‘Love’.Luckily, Barry is there to teach him how to play.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/gifts).



> This was enjoyable 
> 
> I need to write more

Leonard Snart.

Captain of the hockey team.

A very well known player who could play any position perfectly with ease.

He was ice cold and showed virtually no emotion.

And was dating a ray of joyous sunshine known as Barry Allen.

Never in his life did Len think he could be lucky enough to be laying down on a couch with his head on his omega’s legs as he spoke about something.

They first met during physics.

Barry had sat next to Len despite there being an abundance of open seats all around the classroom.

The omega had tried for 6 months to initiate conversation unsuccessfully until Len finally cracked and started talking.

And that was the best thing he ever did.

Because after that, Barry was with him constantly.

Talking, laughing, joking, introducing more people much to Len’s introverted horror.

And somehow, the alpha had caught feelings along the way.

He didn’t know how, or why, just that he did.

And luckily enough, the omega had too.

“....Len!”

Leonard snaps awake and turns to look up at a concerned Barry.

“Are you alright?” The omega asks.

Leonard smiles as he looks up at Barry.

“Peachy. What were you saying, Scarlet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
